Let it Slide
"Let it Slide" es un episodio de la serie Happy Tree Friends de Internet, el decimonoveno de la segunda temporada, y el quincuagésimo primero en total. Descripción del Episodio ¡Diversión en el verano! El equipo defectuoso realmente puede arruinar un buen momento. Agarra tu traje de baño y un chaleco salvavidas, y vamos ... El agua está perfecta. Trama del Episodio Cuddles, Flaky, y Lumpy están en fila para el tobogán de agua. Lumpy tiene un traje de baño a rayas y Flaky está visiblemente nerviosa por ir por el tobogán. Lumpy se ríe mientras cae por el tobogán, sin embargo su peso hace que un tornillo se suelte en una parte de la diapositiva en dos tubos que se conectan entre sí. En la piscina, en la parte inferior de la diapositiva, Cub flota alegremente con un pequeño salvavidas. Lumpy ríe alegremente, hasta que se da cuenta de que haya sangre en una de sus astas. Las manchas de sangre el agua por debajo de Cub y por debajo de la superficie, vemos la mitad inferior del cuerpo de Cub desprenda de la parte superior. Lumpy empieza a salir del agua cerca de donde Giggles está sentada felizmente. Sin embargo, cuando ve que traje de baño de Lumpy se cae en el agua, grita. Al darse cuenta de que está completamente desnudo, Lumpy empieza a enloquecer y luego mira a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Ve una toalla colgando de una tubería de agua y la agarra, girando accidentalmente la válvula lo que hace que le agua se detenga. De vuelta en la parte superior del tobogán, Cuddles le insiste a Flaky que baje por el tobogán. Asustada, ella niega con la cabeza. Cuddles, riendo, la empuja por el tobogán, sin saber que el agua se ha apagado. Flaky grita, con forme se desliza hacia abajo y sus espinas comienzan a salir por fuera del tobogán. Eliminado un tornillo, el peso y los movimientos de Flaky causan que más tornillos se caigan y uno de los tubos se mueva por debajo del otro. En la parte inferior de la diapositiva, cuando Flaky sale, le falta la mayor parte de su piel. Ella se hunde hasta el fondo de la piscina y un trozo de su piel flota en la superficie. Lumpy ahora se da cuenta de que el agua ha sido apagada y gira rápidamente válvula de la bola en su posición original. Cuddles se desliza segundo después de que el agua se vuelve a encender, pero es partido a la mitad cuando llega a los tubos de la diapositiva que se desconectaron. En la parte inferior de la diapositiva, lo que queda de los sumideros, Cuddles llega hasta el fondo de la piscina. En otros lugares Lumpy felizmente se aleja, llevando sin saberlo la piel de Flaky como una camisa con capucha. Vemos una vez más que no está usando ningún pantalón y Giggles grita de nuevo. Moraleja "Don't forget to wear sunblock!" (¡No te olvides de usar protector solar!). Muertes #Cub es cortado a la mitad horizontalmente por uno de los cuernos de Lumpy. #Flaky se ahoga en el fondo de la piscina (Aunque podría haber muerto luego de perder la piel en el tobogán, ya que no se mueve al salir). #Cuddles es cortado a la mitad verticalmente cuando pasa por una sección rota del tobogán de agua. Heridas *La piel de Flaky es arrancada luego de que sus espinas se atascan a los lados del tobogán de agua. Errores #Al principio del episodio se muestra el parque acuático por completo, pero no se puede ver a Giggles y a Cub en ningún lugar. Tampoco aparece la escalera que usa Lumpy para salir del agua. #Al principio se puede ver que hay 4 toboganes de agua, pero solo 3 de ellos terminan en la piscina. También, a pesar de haber 4 toboganes, solo se ven 2 cuando Cuddles, Flaky y Lumpy saltan dentro de ellos. #La cornamenta de Lumpy cambia de direcciones dos veces. #Las espinas quedan en el tobogán luego de que Flaky se desliza, pero cuando Cuddles se desliza estas desaparecen. #Deberia salir sangre del cuerpo de Cuddles luego de que es cortado a la mitad, pero no lo hace. #A pesar de que las espinas de Flaky quedan atascadas en el tobogán, estas aún están en su piel luego de que Lumpy la usa como ropa. #Cuando Flaky mira del tobogán por primera vez aparece una imagen de ella con la piel destrozada. #Flaky es lanzada de espaldas, con la cabeza hacia adelante, pero llega al agua normalmente, con la cabeza atrás. Destrucción #Las espinas de Flaky empalan el tobogán. #Un tornillo sobresale de un tubo del tobogán y se rompe. Curiosidades *Flaky sufre una herida similar en Class Act. *Cub aparece sin Pop. *Cuddles es responsable por la muerte de Flaky. También es responsable por su propia muerte. *Ésta es la segunda vez que Giggles mira a Lumpy desnudo. La primera vez fue en You're Bakin' Me Crazy. *Originalmente Flaky es quien mira a Lumpy desnudo, pero fue cambiada por Giggles en la versión final del episodio. *Éste es uno de los episodio en ser remasterizados para la versión Blurb. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Blurb thumb|center|550 px Traducción de la Versión Blurb All these shots were taken using Instagram. Todas estas imágenes fueron tomadas usando Instagram. Except Lumpy who used Teddy Graham's. Excepto Lumpy, que usó Teddy Graham. Welcome to Escher Park! 4 entrances at the top! 3 exits at the bottom! Good luck! ¡Bienvenidos al Parque Escher! ¡4 entradas arriba! ¡3 salidas abajo! ¡Buena suerte! And now only two slides. What the heck?! Y ahora solo dos toboganes. ¡¿Qué demonios?! Fun Fact: You can still get sunburn if you stand in the... FORESHADOWS! Dato Divertido: Aún puedes tener quemaduras solares si te paras en las... ¡SOMBRAS DELANTERAS! Cub is in an inner tube? He's NEVER been this safe! ¿Cub está en un flotador? ¡NUNCA estuvo tan seguro! Well, he didn't drown. Bueno, no se ahogó. At least not the top half anyway. Al menos no la mitad superior. Giggles has seen Lumpy's moose knuckle a lot. Giggles ha visto mucho el nudillo de alce de Lumpy. I'm sure that won't affect anything. Estoy seguro de que eso no afectará nada. Fun Fact: A water slide without water is sometimes called "a slide". Dato Divertido: Un tobogán de agua sin agua es a veces llamado "un tobogán". People use them everyday without incident. La gente los usa todos los días sin incidentes. Unless of course your name is Flaky. A menos por supuesto que tu nombre sea Flaky. I can't see with the foreshadows in my eyes! ¡No puedo ver con las sombras delanteras en mis ojos! Fun Fact: Skin Floats! Dato Divertido: ¡La piel flota! Little late Lumpy. Un poco tarde Lumpy. OMG! I did NOT see that coming! ¡ODM! ¡NO vi venir eso! This summer, skin hoodies are soooo in. Este verano, las sudaderas de piel son taaaan a la moda. And moose knuckles are out. Y los nudillos de alce están fuera. Galería en:Let It Slide Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Segunda Temporada Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios 2004 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Cuddles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Flaky Categoría:Protagonizado Por Cub